French Connection
French Connection is the second episode of Season 1 of Amazon's ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Synopsis Jack and Greer decode a fresh piece of intel that takes them to Paris and one step closer to the elusive Suleiman. Hanin's husband returns home with a renewed fervor for his secretive mission, leaving her unsure of their family's future.Amazon Plot CIA Headquarters Langley, Virginia Jack Ryan is in the locker room getting dressed. He's having a hard time after having had his back beaten up in the last episode. Ryan and James Greer are at what looks like an important brief. Ryan speaks up and gives the committee more information about Suleiman. Greer tells them that he was skeptical about Suleiman too but he's not anymore because he's seen first hand what those men can do. Nate sets up a task force and assigns it to CTC Europe. This upsets Greer because they found Sulieman, therefore, the assignment should go to TFAD. Nate says that TFAD will still follow the money and give any new updates to CTC Europe. The meeting has ended. Ryan asks if he did something wrong and Greer says that that wasn't about him. Greer notices that Ryan is having trouble getting around and tells him to take some personal time and go get checked out. Ryan goes to have an MRI done. After, he goes to see Cathy Muller. Ryan apologizes for not being able to talk more with her at her dad's birthday party. Cathy accepts his apology and Ryan asks her out to dinner. Cathy asks for his cell phone and programs her number into it. Ryan returns to work and is called into Greer's office. Greer gives Ryan Suleiman's cell phone. Greer asks him to crack it since Ryan knows more about Suleiman than anyone else. Ryan does some research on Cathy. He gets called up to Nate's office who asks Ryan how he'd find Suleiman. Ryan says that they need to see what motivates Suleiman. Nate says that he can see Ryan working directly with him on this task force. Ryan asks if he can think about it and Nate says sure. Greer has coffee with a friend. His friend asks if Greer's seen his ex-wife. Greer says that they were trying to be civil for the kids but no. His friend invites Greer to mass on Friday but Greer says he hasn't prayed in a while. That he had converted for his wife. His friend gives him some prayer beads so that Greer will never forget that Allah is always there for him. Ryan re-watches the tape of his interrogation of Suleiman. He continues to try to unlock Suleiman's phone. Greer asks him how it's going and Ryan says that after the tenth try it will lock up and erase everything on the phone. Greer says that he's going home and Ryan asks him about Karachi. Ryan says that if they're going to work together he needs to know about Karachi. Greer says then he needs to know about Afghanistan. Ryan doesn't say anything. Greer tells Ryan to pause the video and rewind it. He notices that Suleiman is no stranger to handcuffs. With that information, they learn that Suleiman's real name is Mousa Bin Suleiman. They also learn his prison number and use it to unlock his phone. Greer and Ryan take that information to one of the committee members. Nate is invited and they ask Ryan what he wants to do since he found the guy. Ryan tells them that he thinks Greer and he should go to France to find him. Gulf of Aden, Yemen Suleiman is at the wharf with his brother, Ali. Ali asks why he's sending him and Suleiman says because he only trusts him. They embrace and Ali gets on the boat. Suleiman watches as the boat pulls away from the dock. Al Mnaheer, Syria Suleiman returns home to Hanin and his family. Hanin prepares dinner for them and notices a man looking at Sara. Sara and Samir are playing soccer when the ball gets kicked out the window. Sara goes after it and runs into Yazid, the man from earlier. He offers her a lollipop but luckily Samir comes and saves her. Sara runs to Hanin and asks her why Suleiman brought those men to the compound. Hanin tells her that she won't let anyone hurt her. Later in their room, Suleiman asks Hanin why she's upset. Hanin asks why he keeps bringing men home. Suleiman says that they need him. Hanin tells him that his family needs him. He says that everything he's doing is for her and the children. That she needs to trust him because he's her husband. Paris, France Ali meets with a man who gives him a bag full of French SIM cards. Ryan and Greer land in France. They meet Sandrine Arnaud who escorts them through the city. She asks what they know and Greer tells them that he thinks they're transferring money via SIM card in $10,000 dollar increments. Ali gets warned that the police are on their way to their apartment. They rush to hide everything. They pull out guns and Ali offers them an explosive vest. The police arrive at the apartment but Ali and his friends open fire. Ali gets hit and manages to escape out the window. He goes through another apartment and takes the stairs out of the building. When Ryan is going down the stairs, he notices blood on the banister. He grabs his gun and quickly runs after Ali. He gets him in his line of sight but freezes and doesn't pull the trigger. The girl with the explosive gets shot and the bomb explodes as she loosens her grip on the trigger. Ryan watches from below as the apartment explodes. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes